dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The 6th Universe's Destroyer! His Name Is Champa!
is the twenty-eighth episode of Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 24, 2016. Its original American airdate was August 5, 2017. Summary Champa and Vados are traveling through space. Goku and Vegeta are training on Beerus' Planet, after the defeat of Golden Frieza. They are ordered to wear heavy gravity suits by Whis and do 50,000 push-ups. Both are struggling due to how heavy the suits are, which Vegeta says are as heavy as the gravity from Bulma's Gravity Machine, but they succeed in completing the push-ups. At that moment, Champa and Vados violently land and wake up Beerus from his nap but he believes Goku and Vegeta are responsible for the noise and attacks them with energy blasts. Champa and Vados walk to the entrance of Beerus' castle, despite Champa clearly being exhausted from the walking due putting on too much weight. Beerus is too occupied with punishing Goku and Vegeta that he nearly attacks Champa, who berates him for his recklessness. The two bicker with each other while Whis and Vados solemnly acknowledge each other. Goku notes how Beerus and Champa look similar and Vados says they are twin brothers. She also explains Champa is the God of Destruction from Universe 6. Vegeta is confused that there is more than one universe, so Whis explains to him there are a total of 12 universes and the universe where they reside is Universe 7. Goku is more interested in the revelation of there being powerful warriors from other universes. Beerus wants an explanation for Champa's sudden visit and Champa gives everyone eggs from a newly discovered bird from his universe. Vegeta says it tastes like a regular egg but Goku finds it delicious. Champa believes his universe has more delicious food than Beerus'. Beerus is unimpressed and has Whis prepare instant ramen noodles, which Champa and Vados find to be delicious. After Beerus explains the delicacies of Earth, Champa has Vados locate Earth in Universe 6 but she and Whis learn the planet had been destroyed after the Earthlings were eliminated from a civil war. Beerus mocks Champa, who challenges Beerus to a fight. The two engage in fist fighting and the ground below them turns into dust. Whis and Vados interrupt them because a battle between Gods of Destruction will destroy the two universes. Champa suggests the universes have a 5 on 5 tournament where the winner will get Earth as a prize. Beerus says switching Earth between universes is impossible but Champa says he has collected six planet-sized orbs that will grant any wish. Goku realizes he is talking about Dragon Balls and suggests Bulma can create a device to find the last one. Vegeta agrees but is more concerned of a catastrophe if the Super Dragon Balls are used. Goku pleads for the tournament to be held and Beerus asks for Vegeta's opinion, and Vegeta agrees to participate. Beerus agrees to hold the tournament with Champa, much to Goku's delight. Major Events *Champa, the Universe 6's God of Destruction, and his attendant, Vados, visit Beerus' Planet. *Champa proposes a competition between five fighters from Universe 6 and Universe 7. Battles *Beerus vs. Champa Appearances Characters *Goku *Vegeta *Beerus *Whis *Champa *Vados Locations *Beerus' Planet Objects *Weighted Clothing *Angel Attendant's Staff *Ramen Differences from the manga *In the manga, Goku and Vegeta are shown sparring and it is here where the Super Saiyan Blue name was decided for the first time just prior to Whis conjuring up the Weighted Clothing. In the anime, this is all omitted and the episode opens with them doing push ups while wearing the Weighted Clothing. *In the anime, Champa lands on the planet loudly, waking Beerus who then goes after Goku and Vegeta. In the manga, Champa lands normally and Whis goes to wake Beerus himself. *In the anime, the meal exchange and other scenes take place inside Beerus' castle. In the manga, it happens outside. *Beerus and Champa fight on the table briefly in the anime whereas in the manga they show a previous fight that the two had that took place across planets due to a dispute over a birthday cake. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 28 (BDS) pt-br:O Deus da Destruição do Sexto Universo - Seu nome é Champa es:Episodio 28 (Dragon Ball Super) fr:Dragon Ball Super épisode 028 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Universe 6 Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super